Lauren Tanner
Lauren Tanner (Cassie Scerbo) is a gymnast at the Rock and briefly Denver Elite. Her nickname is "Queen of the Beam", which refers to her prowess on the beam; she is consistently ranked 2nd and 3rd in the country. Overview In the first season, Lauren is in love with Kaylie's boyfriend, Carter Anderson. In episode 3 "Blowing Off Steam", she sleeps with Carter, losing her virginity to him, after he fights with Kaylie at a kegger. Carter and Kaylie get back together, and Lauren promises to keep their night a secret, also suggesting that they should become friends with benefits. Carter rejects this offer, staying with Kaylie until she finds out. Kaylie and Carter break up, and he eventually goes for Lauren. Lauren's mother is an addict who abandoned her for drugs, Summer her soon-to-be stepmother, tracks down Lauren's mother Leslie, and gives Lauren her number. Lauren calls Leslie and invites her to nationals. Lauren is disappointed, however, when Leslie fails Lauren. At Nationals, Summer calls her and yells at her for disappointing Lauren and learns that Lauren's dad, Steve, threatened her to keep her away. Her mother dies in a car accident, and Lauren doesn't seem to care. She then finds out that Leslie tried to see her many times but Steve wouldn't let her threatening that he would get her arrested if she tried to visit Lauren without his permission. Lauren is upset over this, and moves out of her dad's house for a while, living with Summer instead. Season 2 Season 2 starts with Lauren Kaylie and Emily having a photo shoot at the rock and them getting news that they are suspended from the meet in France. Later on we find to that she and Carter are having a secret relationship that he doesn't want to define. Lauren's gymnastics camp "big sister," Darby, comes in as a replacement coach for Sasha after he leaves The Rock after his incident with Payson. Payson kissed Sasha during one-on-one training, which is caught on the training cam that Lauren finds one morning. She then takes the footage and sends it to Ellen Beals, after editing it to only be them kissing, removing the part where Sasha pushes her away. Darby has an unconventional way of coaching, and lets Lauren and Payson compete for a chance at the position of team captain. She ends up appointing them co-captains. Another of Darby's coaching methods has them switching routines, Lauren and Payson having switched with each other. Lauren tells Payson that she is "not sexy enough" for her routines. Payson ends up showing up dressed like Lauren and nailing her "sexy routine." Lauren also competes with Payson for a guy's affections. Max is new to the gym, and at first seems to be into Lauren but also shows interest in Payson. Lauren thinks that he is really just interested in her, but after they get into a car accident and he ends up in the hospital he calls Payson's name. The nurse goes to the waiting room to say he is asking for his girlfriend, Lauren thinks it's her and goes in to find out that it's really Payson's name he is calling. She eventually tells Payson this, and she gets together with Max. Soon Payson finds out that Max is bisexual after kissing his friend. His friend tells the girls and Payson and Lauren are shocked. Lauren talks to Sasha after he comes back to the Rock. She tells him whats she feels, meanwhile, she still gets to go to worlds after the accident, but Max won't be able to go to Worlds. Kaylie and Payson come to check on Lauren, and Austin comes to see how Max is doing. Summer comes to see if Lauren is okay but she told her that she must tell Sasha what she did to him. After talking to her Sasha shows up and yells at her. She thinks that Summer told him but she didn't, after she tells Lauren what she has to do. Lauren wants to know why Summer is making her do it, when she already said sorry for everything that she did. Category:Characters Category:Gymnasts Category:Bitches